


Не ходи к нему на встречу, не ходи

by tata_red



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tata_red/pseuds/tata_red
Summary: Дарк Бофур пытает Двалина





	Не ходи к нему на встречу, не ходи

**Author's Note:**

> спасибо сериалу Jekyll за картинки в голове  
> спасибо товарищу Гоблин-гномосексуал и Голлум-эльфофил, что подсадил на сериал.
> 
> 31.01.13

Двалин давно не думал, что будет чего-то опасаться.  
Но он смотрел в черные зрачки Бофура, в которых, казалось, пылал огонь всех кузниц Махала, и внутренне клял себя последними словами.  
За излишнюю уверенность. За излишнюю неосмотрительность. За то, что расслабился.  
Бофур пристально вглядывался в его лицо и криво ухмылялся. Двалин пытался добиться от него хоть чего-то, но тщетно.  
Бофур лишь смотрел.. и гладил жесткими ладонями его плечи.  
Воин до мозга костей, Двалин был готов бороться до конца.  
Но конца чего?  
Этого он не знал.  
Крепкие ремни намертво приковывали его к стулу. Двалин напрягал литые мускулы, пытаясь расшатать крепления, потягаться силой с изделием рук гномьих. Впустую.  
Он был без одежды, в одних брэ, и то коротко обрезанных. Без многослойного одеяния, без кольчуги под второй рубашкой, без прочей брони, Двалин чувствовал себя до омерзения уязвимым.  
Бофур коротко хохотнул и ушел, оставив Двалина в полумраке какого-то помещения. Лачуги? Погреба? Двалин не знал.   
Он помнил лишь тяжелый удар по затылку, и как пытался не потерять сознание. А потом он очнулся, привязанный, как лягушка перед любопытными мальчишками - целиком во власти чужих рук.  
Двалин сам не заметил, как провалился в тревожный сон, полный неясных видений. Он был бы благодарен, что его разбудили, если бы это не был Бофур. По крайней мере тот Бофур, которого он видел перед собой. Что-то изменилось в нем, неузнаваемо. Линия волос? По-другому заплетенные косички? Мимика, движения?   
Все по отдельности и все сразу.  
Тот Бофур, которого он знал, исчез, и взамен пришел другой.

Бофур подошел, опустился на колени перед сидящим Двалином.  
\- Всесильный мистер Двалин, - вкрадчиво произнес он,- как, должно быть, позорно вот так вот сидеть передо мной. Ты пойман, как мальчишка. Ты связан, как стог сена. Ты бездвижен, как кусок металла. Ты - в моей власти. Запомни это!  
Со всеми своими рефлексами воина, Двалин не заметил, как появился запах горячей стали, а потом раскаленный кончик ножа легким и быстрым движением смахнул кусок кожи с его груди. Двалин напрягся. Вены взбухли, мышцы окаменели, но он сумел удержать рев боли в себе. Бофур помахал окровавленным лоскутом и шлепнул его себе на шапку.  
\- Теперь ты - мой, воин. Знаешь этот ритуал, да? Правда, - продолжил он издевательски, - по правилам ты должен принадлежать шапке, но раз шапка - моя, то сам понимаешь. - И широко улыбнулся, почти оскалился, склонив голову набок.  
Двалин громогласно обещал ему проклятия небесные, но Бофур не слушал.  
\- Давай-ка попробуем вот что, - сказал он, снова неуловимым движением выуживая из-за спины Двалина раскаленный нож.  
\- Твои татуировки.. они устарели, ты знаешь? Уже несколько минут как устарели. - выражение лица Бофура можно было принять за сочувственное, если бы не выражение глаз. - Давай-ка обновим их тебе, как ты думаешь?  
И, не слушая матерных возражений, Бофур поднес лезвие к коже, и цепочка непрерывного узора потянулась он темени к животу. Двалин рычал от ярости и боли, от собственного бессилия. Кровь начинала течь из раны, и тут же переставала, прижженная горячим лезвием.  
Запах горелой плоти смешивался с запахом пота, паленого волоса, и с запахом кузни. Узоры все бежали по телу, пересекаясь, сплетаясь в одно целое. Это могло бы быть завораживающим, даже красивым.. Но точка зрения Двалина была далека от точки зрения Бофура.  
\- Прекрати! - закричал Двалин. - Что ты хочешь от меня, скажи! Перестань!  
Бофур удивленно округлил черные глаза.  
\- Я? Хочу от тебя? Но Двалин, ты меня огорчаешь. А ВЕДЬ ТЕБЕ НЕ СТОИТ! - Заорал он, вгоняя лезвие в подлокотник кресла, задев кожицу между пальцами. Двалин сцепил зубы, заставляя себя сидеть тихо и не рыпаться.  
Бофур вытащил нож и, прикрыв глаза, слизнул кровь.  
\- Ты вкусный, Двалин, - подавшись вперед, шепнул он тому в самое ухо, - ты вкусный и красивый. Ты мне нравишься, Двалин, неужели ты не понял? - В притворной обиде Бофур поджал губы.  
\- Ну что ж, тогда я покажу тебе свою привязанность, - продолжил он, рассеянно шаря глазами по комнате. - Я подумал было заткнуть тебе рот, но решил оставить все как есть. Чтобы ты мог выразить свои чувства ко мне могучим рыком! - Он хихикнул, сдернул брэ и отодвинул у сиденья стула планку. Двалин почувствовал, как прохлада коснулась его ягодиц.  
\- Что ты делаешь, чертов псих? - Прошипел он.  
\- Заткнись, - равнодушно бросил Бофур, доставая бутылочку с вязкой рыжеватой жидкостью.  
\- Это вытяжка из облепихи, - объяснил он, поймав взгляд Двалина, - достаточно ароматная и скользкая, как раз для наших с тобой скользких дел.  
Двалин не видел его глаз, но ухмылка Бофура.. она напугала его. В ней не было ничего, что напоминало бы того гнома, с которым было здорово выпить по бочонку медовухи, распевая боевые песни.  
Двалин неосознанно сжал бедра.  
\- Нееет, так не пойдет, - протянул Бофур и сильнее натянул ремни, перехватывающие ноги Двалина, тем самым раздвигая их в разные стороны.  
Двалин снова зарычал, напрягая мышцы изо все сил, так, что в ушах звенело.  
\- Зря стараешься, - снова прошелестел голос Бофура у уха, и ладонь огладила его по щеке, задев свежевырезанный узор.   
Двалин хотел дернуть головой вбок, но проклятые ремни не позволили. Мысли у него путались, он не мог до конца осознать ту разницу, что произошла с казалось бы насквозь знакомым гномом. Ярость застилала глаза, Бессилие сжимало бесстрашное до сих пор сердце. Страх холодил вены, а осознание того, что готовила ему судьба в виде Бофура, отнимало силы. Двалин костерил себя и Бофура на все лады, но это не могло ни придать сил, ни остановить Бофура.  
Бофур, оскалив мелкие острые зубы, поднял на него горящий похотью взгляд.  
\- Да, сопротивляйся мне, ругай меня, ругай себя! - Он захохотал.  
\- Потому что мне насрать на все это. Я чувствую твой страх, я чувствую, как ты пытаешься найти выход, которого нет, я вижу, как воин в тебе вытесняется ужасом, самым древним чувством в мире. О, дорогой Двалин! Ты не подозреваешь, но это все сильнее приближает тебя ко мне!  
И пальцы, обильно смазанные вытяжкой из облепихи, входят в зад гнома. Как бы он ни стискивал ягодицы, помешать он не в силах. Двалин снова вынужден сцепить зубы и наблюдать за выражением лица Бофура, ловя момент слабости, который.. Который что? Ремни все так же крепки, и ничто, кроме стороннего вмешательства, не может их ослабить. Двалин понимал, что ищет проблески прежнего Бофура, и уже отчаивается их найти.  
К пальцам, по ощущению, прибавился еще один. Они то скользили внутрь, ты выходили наружу, иногда целиком, иногда нет. Проклятое тело предало его, и Двалин снова зарычал, на свой вставший член, на ненавистную шапку с куском кожи посередине.  
Сначала Двалин подумал, что Бофур начал трахать его по-настоящему, но потом осознал, что это невозможно, а значит.. Бофур ввел внутрь руку целиком, а потом пригнулся ниже, вводя внутрь кисть, и лизнул бледную ногу гнома.  
\- Как хорошо и прекрасно у тебя внутри! - Почти пропел он. - Я бы оставался там вечно!  
И ввел руку еще дальше.  
Двалин ухитрился напрячься всем телом, за исключением анальных мышц, чтобы не сделать себе еще больнее. По опыту он знал, что как раз там все мышцы нужно расслабить. В голове помутилось, он дышал рвано и хрипло. Никогда раньше в него не вводили руку по локоть.  
\- Как ты думаешь, Двалин, - прошептал Бофур ему в колени, - почему тебе это нравится? Ты гребанный извращенец? Нижний от природы? Почему же тебе нравится это? О, не спеши говорить нет! Твой член отвечает сам за себя. А представь, кстати, что бы он сказал, умей он на самом деле говорить?  
И Бофур издевательски пропищал что-то непристойное. Двалин не слышал, сосредоточившись на руке внутри него, которая, казалось, раздирала его на части.  
\- А представь еще, Двалин, что я сейчас сожму свою руку в кулак, захватит твои кишки, и резко вытащу ее, вывернув тебя как перчатку, наизнанку! Как тебе такой расклад?  
Двалин смотрел перед собой широко раскрытыми глазами, забывая сглатывать, и слюна нитями оседала на бороде. Крупные капли пота бежали по его напряженному телу.  
Бофур тихо рассмеялся, снова протянул руку Двалину за спину, беря небольшой молоточек с гравировкой на конце.   
Раскаленный, разумеется.  
Бофур взглянул на Двалина исподлобья.  
\- Я закреплю свой успех и свое владение тобой.   
Почти нежно прикоснулся языком к концу Двалина, беря головку в рот, наклоняя голову ниже, и беря член до конца, одновременно прижимая гравировку молоточка к мошонке гнома.  
Двалин взвыл, выгнувшись. Из сжатых рук потекла кровь, выпущенная наружу ногтями, накрепко впившимися в ладони. Двалин никогда бы не смог объяснить, почему он действительно какой-то своей частью ловил кайф от этого всего, и почему у него никогда не было такого яркого оргазма.

Когда Двалин очнулся, тусклый свет пробивался сквозь шторы. Он лежал в постели, немного узковатой для него, но удобной.   
Двалин сел и встретился взглядом с сидящим напротив кровати Бофуром. Одинаковые грубые усмешки прорезали их лица, в глазах горел один и тот же огонь. Теперь они видели несовершенство окружающих их собратьев, и были твердо намерены исправить их железным кулаком и яростью души.  
"Мир сдвинулся", ощущал Двалин. И никто, посмотрев на него, не решился бы объяснить, что сдвинулся мир не вокруг него, а в нем.


End file.
